The 4 Corners of the 50 states
by fangirlandotaku
Summary: Meet the 4 Corners. A series of drabbles about them and some of the other states. If one gets too long we will make a oneshot. Accepting requests after the intros! K to T rating. Teen is because we're paranoid weirdos.
1. Intro: Colorado: By Skye

**a/n This is our story! We own our state characters (we do not own the US, Hetalia, or anything else. All country characters belong rightfully to the creators.) Our chapter names will have our names after to show who wrote it. This is Skye BTW. (Hers are of higher ****quality. I have low esteem.-Flash)**

**Cydney "Rocky" Jones aka Colorado:** The tallest of the 4 Corners, Cydney has long brown hair that goes to just below her shoulders and bright green eyes. She is pale from all the winter sports she does although she does love bicycle racing. Her hair is separated by a snowflake barrette and a aquilegia caerulea flower.

Intro: Colorado

I looked off the top of the top of the Rocky Mountains, the cool wind biting my face. It doesn't matter. I'm Cydney "Rocky" Jones, AKA Colorado. My middle name says it all. I opened my secret fake log where I stash my specially made snowboard and and ski equipment. i strap my snow board on, close the log, and check to see if anybody is coming so I don't kill them. Of course not, Only pros like me, Utah, and Idaho and such go here. I lurch forward and snowboard down. Wind flies at me, snow peppering my goggles. I get the rush of warmth like always. I dodge trees, rush around logs, and even fly twice, awesome. I reach the bottom and cover Utah and Idaho with snow.

"What's my time?"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Skye**


	2. Intro: Land of Enchantment By: Flash

** Intro: New Mexico**

**A/N: That's what it's called right? Anywho, I'll be writing the next few chapters with help from Skye. If you wonder why it's because she didn't join up until I finished those three. Anyway I hate these, let's get started!**

****Elijah "Hernandez" Jones aka New Mexico: **Just about as tall as the other 4 corners, Elijah has spiked black hair that reminds Alfred of Iggy's hair and dark blue eyes. He has tanned skin from all the hiking he does and from the Mexican heritage his state has. Elijah is almost always seen with his alien dog which he named Roswell after the Roswell incident.**

* * *

Shoot. Again, really? Once again I find myself stuck in a sinkhole in the middle of nowhere while alien hunting, and without chiles or food no less!

"Hey Roswell" I say while turning to my amigo and alien perro, "Think you can climb up?" I hear whimpering as he tries to climb up. "Hear, let me help you."

** A bit later...**

There he's up. "Go get help okay Roswell." Now what to do while I wait?

** About 5 hours later...**

"There I finished my sand castle." I smiled at it, that was fun. "Great, want up now." "Yeah, thanks Arizona."

"...How long have you been there?"

"...An hour."

* * *

**That's it for now. Also for future reference we only own the OC's not Hetalia. Also if you guys like the other states and want drabbles about them or just a story in general for any character, ask for it maybe we'll do a fic for it.**


	3. Intro: Grand Canyon State by: Flash

**Intro:Arizona**

**A/N: Yes we have a follower(maybe more but I don't know how to check)! Any who this ones about Arizona. We don't own Hetalia only the OC's, this is actually necessary for this chapter. Here's Arizona's appearance.**

**Nakai "Cortez" Jones aka Arizona: The twin brother of Elijah, Nakai has short black hair, it used to be longer but he cut it to show Alfred he could except people who came into his state, and unfeeling dark blue eyes(He is a master of the poker face). He has tanned skin, much like New Mexico, but for different reasons. He has red face paint under his eyes and is almost never seen without his long bow.**

* * *

"I wonder what I should do now" I say from the top of the Grand Canyon. I had just been released from my part time job there seeing as it was 4:00 pm. Just then my phone went off, it was New Mexico.

"Yes Elijah" I said. "Ah come on, no hi Nakai? Anyway I made some food and I know You're off, so would you like to come over?" I thought about it. Nuevo does make good food. "...So how bout it?" "Sure, I'll be right over" I said before hanging up.

**About 3 hours later**

"Hey Nuevo" I said when he answered the door. "Hi, come in" He answered with a smile. I nodded and went to his kitchen when I noticed something on the table. "Is this burger for Alfred?" I asked masking the annoyance in my voice. "What, oh yeah. Papa was here earlier today. I don't know why he left his hamburguesa" he said with a hint of annoyance himself. I almost sighed. I was so glad atta'***** wasn't here, he makes me so nervous sometimes. Although he is a good father. "Hey Arizo." I hear Elijah say. "Yeah Nuevo" I say half still thinking about America. "The foods ready." "Got it"

"...Hey Elijah"

"Yeah Nakai"

"Thanks for inviting me over."

* * *

**Yep. I stink at this and I know it. Oh well I'm sure some people will like it. And yes New Mexico has a problem with saying some things in Spanish and others in English. Sorry if I got the Spanish or Navajo wrong. I used Google.**

***=Father in Navajo and I'm sure you can figure out the Spanish. If not just ask.-Flash**


	4. Intro: Beehive state By: Flash

**A/N: Okay last intro. This ones about, you guessed it Utah ,but Idaho is also in this chapter. So here is their appearances.**

**Alex "Joseph" Jones aka Utah: Maybe a bit shorter than the twins, Alex has hair that is styled a lot like young Joseph Smith(look it up if you want), and lite blue eyes. He is slightly paler than the twins and loves to travel and hike. He loves his California Gull that represents Salt Lake City, and although he is a missionary for the Mormon church you do not want to see him mad. It's a nightmare when he is mad.**

**Shawn "Brigham" Jones aka Idaho: Is the younger twin of Utah, His hair looks a lot like Utah's except he has three spikes and an ahoge ,like America's, that goes down to represent Idaho Falls, and lite blue eyes. He is the same skin tone as Utah and likes to hike and play in the snow. He loves his brother and looks up to him, he also loves potatoes**

* * *

**Utah's POV**

"Yes!" I shouted surprising S.T.L(Salt Lake City).After about an hour doing church work I was finally done. It's not that I don't like helping out my church its just that I had promised my brother Shawn, otherwise known as Idaho, that we would go snowboarding at 3:00. I've been with him for as long as I can remember and, even though we aren't Deseret anymore were still close. Ah man, I better hurry or I _will_ be late!

**Idaho's POV**

"I can't wait" I said. Alex, otherwise known as Utah, promised we would go to one of _my_ places to snowboard. It's been a while, two weeks to be exact, since we went snowboarding together. I so love Alex, He's the best older twin anyone can have, I really look up to him. Ah shoot, I still have to make potato slices. I'm so going to be late.

**No POV**

Alex was beyond surprised. Idaho still hadn't arrived even though Alex came a little late(30 minutes actually). Colorado aka Cydney snowboarded down and looked at him. "You ok?"

"No! Shawn hasn't come yet!" Colorado smiled "He'll be here soon."

Just then a huge flurry of snow barreled down and Shawn's head popped out of it. Cydney smiled, "Bye!", and she snowboarded off.

**Idaho's POV**

Shoot, I just plummeted down a mountain in a snowball. Embarrassing! Then Utah started laughing. _Laughing_! "Here take my hand" Alex said through a fit of laughter. "Thanks" I say as I take his hand. "So how about we get to snowboarding. Although it already looks like you started" the Beehive State said calming down once again. "Yeah. Let's go!" I said grabbing Utah's hand.

**No POV**

So after snowboarding till 10:00 Utah and Idaho ate the potato slices and fell asleep in the Gem State's car. Silly Americans.

* * *

**Yep. This is more of a one shot isn't it? Oh well. In case you don't know Deseret is the state that the Mormons originally wanted. It included all of Utah and parts of all the states around Utah, including Idaho. The Gem State is Idaho's state nickname and Beehive state is Utah's state nickname. **

**We don't own Hetalia, only our OC's**


	5. There is No New Russia! Part 1 By: Skye

**A/N We don't own Hetalia. Bummer. If you haven't met Southern California, then go to chapter 2 of our other drabble collection to read her bio. No new characters in this one...**

**New Mexico's POV**

"Oh! New Russia!"

Called southern California AKA Skylar to me. Dang it. I was just about to go out the door. She skipped my way. Then my brother Arizona looked her with that look that only I know, that means she's crazy.

"Who's New Russia?" He asked.

"Him Silly!" At this, Skylar pointed at me.

Great, just great. She calls me New Russia because when I introduced myself, she got all excited that there may be people called New Russia and New Italy and such. She forgot my name...so she calls me New Russia even though I'm part desert. I don't really like. If anything, Alaska should be New Russia.

Arizona muttered "New Mexico? What's she talking about?"

Skylar grinned. "Oh! You're New Mexico! Nice to meet you! I'm Skylar. This is New Russia."

Arizona muttered "Níłchʼi naalkidí" He just called her an idiot box. Makes sense if you think about it.

**By the way, sorry if we got the Navajo wrong. We used a Google search. -_- -Skye**

**She really is stupid though. Nice job on Arizona's and New Mexico's personalities. -Flash**

**No kidding. -Skye**


	6. There is no New Russia! Part 2 by:both

**A/N: Okay, we're trying this.A collaboration story! re typeh**

**I like pie-Skye**

* * *

**NM POV **

"Sorry about my sister. She gets... excited." Northern California aka Nathan said apologetically.

"It's fine really Nathan _no te preocupes por eso_" I said smiling. He apologizes even though it's not his fault, cool.

**The Next Day at the States Meeting**

"I told yah Alaska I'm bigger" my brother Texas said intemidatingly.

"No your not" said Alaska irritated. Then she stalked angrily away. Great going Texas. _Idiota._

"That's enough you two. And get back here Alaska" Delaware said before switching to ether Swedish or Finnish. You gotta feel sorry for her she's dealt with this before anyone else did.

"So you're New Sweden! Why didn't anyone tell me before?!"

I saw Deleware's eye twitch. Not good. I did some quick thinking.

" Hey Skylar, let's go uh...shopping!"

I know this is a huge risk but it's better than letting my _hermana _getting angry. I'm probably gonna go broke with all the dresses and such Skylar buys. I've never understood girls.

"Sure New Russia! Let's go!" Skylar grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me away backwards. Before I was dragged away I heard Wisconsin mumble "What a_dummkopf. _That's New Mexico, not New Russia."

**Vick's POV (P.S, if you havent't met some of the characters, check out our other fanfic, the other 46 states. The other bios are there.-Skye)**

I saw NM ask MY GIRL ON A DATE. HOW DARE HE! THAT LITTLE JERK! DOESN'T HE KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE SKYLAR? I'M GONNA PUNCH HIM!

**NM POV**

As I was being dragged by Skylar, I saw Vick approaching me angrily. Oh right, he's madly in love with Skylar and must have gotten the wrong idea. Looks like he's gonna punch me.

"Don't worry" whispered Fiona. "He bruises easily" She winked and skipped away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!** **Translations from Google.**

**Hermana=sister spanish**

**Dummkopf=Idiot german**

**First one in story(to lazy to retype it)= Somthing like don't worry about it**

**And everone should know idiota.**


	7. There is No New Russia Final Part By:All

**A/N Hopefully, this is longer than our other dribbles by a lot. We write all the crud on lined paper and transfer to computer so who knows if it is long or not. Leave reviews!-Skye **

**See if you can see you wrote what-Flash**

* * *

NM:

My arms were heavy with shopping bags. I think my left hand had nothing but dresses and even freakin' weights. (" So I can stay fit! Need to look good when you wear dresses, right New Russia!" Said Skylar anyway...) and my right hand was filled with shoeboxes in about a dozen bags. And Skylar is carrying the other half. Thank goodness she's using her own credit card (Which is really dad's) so I'm not broke. That's one good thing about this dumb trip. Finally, after HOURS we went for frozen yogurt.

I wasn't going to get any but I didn't want to tick Skylar off (She can be scary...) so I got mexican chocolate frozen yogurt.

"I didn't know you liked Mexican food!" _Idiota_

Skylar tried to pay, but her credit card was maxed out. She pulled out another credit card, but that was maxed too. She tried like a dozen more cards, but those were maxed too. That girl shopped wayyyy too much. Finally, I offered to pay since for the past 15 minutes she had tried more credit cards (Dad must be broke). Afterwards we ate by the window, but my arms were sore from all the bags. How could Southern California carry all that? I would rather be alien hunting but, it does beat hanging out with Texas anyway.

**Vick's POV (emo corner)**

I sulked. Florida had punched me to get NM away and I couldn't find him. Maybe Froyo we'll cheer me up, after all the east coast does have some of the best. I went to one of the places Skylar usually visits when she's here, and I saw Elijah laughing with Skylar in the window!(She recited a ridiculous Shakespeare imitation, it's a weird fact of hers) OH, HE'S GONNA GET IT!

**Northern California's POV**

As I walked by a frozen yogurt shop I saw Virginia fuming as Elijah was laughing. I guess my sister recited something.

"Come on Vick. How about we buy something for Skylar" I say as I drag him away.

"Yeah you're right, let's go!" He says as he grabs my wrist and starts running. "我是怎麼讓自己進入" I mumble.

**Nuevo POV**

"Hey New Russia"

"Yeah Skylar, _qué es_?" I say hiding my annoyance. Seriously when can I go home?

"Well you see it's almost dinner so" she said with begging eyes. Oh no. "can you take me to your house and make me dinner?"

"What" I said surprised. She's never asked this before but, if I say no she won't leave me alone. I fake a smile as I say "Sería mi honor"

**5 Hours Later..**

"Sorry it took so long but I don't leave on the east coast and unless you _want _food like England's we had to come here. Anyway here you go"

"It's no problem New Russia, wha" Skylar says as I hand her the food "This is Mexican food" She said sounding confused.

"Of course what did you expect from _Nuevo México" _

"Wait your New Mexico not New Russia? Duh, that explains why your Spanish is so good" She said smiling.

**After Dinner**

"Hey even though I now know your New Mexico can I still call you New Russia?" Skylar says smilling.

"Well.." I began should I let her? It does annoy me.

"Okay and thanks for the food New Russia" she says as she runs out the door. She didn't even let me finish!

**Vick's POV **

Thanks to the cameras I set up I can tell Skylar is away from that evil Elijah. "Now's my chance" I yell as I start running to Skylar's home.

**2 Hours Later**

"So you couldn't even make it out of your own state" my sister West Virginia says while sewing something onto one of my jackets.

"Shut up I made it to the boarder of your state. What are you doing here anyway"

"Taking a hike around my state"

"Why?"

"Why not?" She said and walked away leaving me on the ground. Hmph I don't need her help anyway.

* * *

**MY NEW OTP= S. CALIFORNIA X NEW MEXICO-SKYE**

**Excited much. Anyway that paring 50/50 I don't quite care about and nether does Nuevo but, Skye and Skylar do. Translations from Google.**

**我是怎麼讓自己進入 = What did I get myself into, in what Google called Chinese ( traditional) **

**_Qué es = _What is it ,Spanish**

** Sería mi honor = It would be my honor, Spanish**

**If you don't know the rest just ask. Oh and please review - Flash Also sorry if we offend you, we don't mean to. **


	8. Hiking By: Both

**A/N Ello Mates! So today all 4 corners are in one drabble! Yayyyyy okay than. Review and enjoy-Skye ****So what are they doing any way? -Flash Wait and see- Skye P.S. We don't own Hetalia only our OC's**

* * *

**Colorado POV**

I sat in a tree watching my brothers (well, not Arizona. He does whatever he feels like) argue like crazy. "I think we're lost!" I say as I glanced around. Sure enough forest for miles.

"Well, that's what we get for hiking in a state we don't know well without a map!" I hear Utah say. I jumped down from the tree and sighed. "We'll get out soon, I'm sure."

**Arizona POV**

I looked at Colorado. I could tell she thought we were arguing. We weren't. All Utah and Nuevo were bickering about was whether to call Tony or not. You see Alex doesn't like to admit it but he does not like UFO's, he does like Tony though.

"How about we make a snowboard" I heard Colorado suggest.

"As much as I like that idea it won't work" Utah said.

I turned to Roswell at the same time Nuevo did we nodded as he turned back to the conversation saying jokingly "_¿Qué_ _te parece que llamamos México_" At this both Colorado and Utah paled

"NOOO!" yelled Colorado at the same time Utah gained his dark aura (kind of like Russia's, but blue) for a few minutes.

I don't blame him ether, I mean would you like to be rescued by basically your mom. Embarrassing. While this was going on I said to Roswell "Go get help"

**2 Hours Later**

Nevada walked in. "You called?" Colorado and Utah smiled and went with him.

"Listen New Mexico, you can come if you promise to stay out of Area 51." Nevada said with a smirk.

"..."

"Well?"

"I'm calling Tony" New Mexico said with a humph. Tony came and Nuevo boarded and so did I, since I didn't feel like going with Nevada. He tends to gamble a lot on most days, unless he's with the military that is, and it sort of annoys me.

* * *

**Thanks! Review and stuff, like, fav, blah - Skye**

**When did you turn into Poland? And yes we went with a female Mexico. Hetalia needs more girl countries any who. Anyway, translations (surprise) Google.**

**¿Qué te parece que llamamos México = How about we call Mexico, in Spanish obviously**

**That's it have a good day-Flash**

**UPDATE: Edited some crud. Whatever.-Skye**


	9. Mexico, wanna play? By:Flash

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and I'm glad you like the story thatrandomperson and because of that this chapter is for you. And also sorry Moorey I can't do a Colorado story. That's Skye's job.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

"Hey, ya wanna play a game Arizona" called Texas as he threw the football to Kansas. "Even Kansas is playing"

"That's only because you are playing a game she likes Texas. We all know Arizona's not really a fan" Tennessee says as he stops strumming his guitar for a second. '_I feel drowse maybe I should lay down'._

"Are you being rude to my _hermano _Tennessee?" I hear New Mexico ask Tennessee.

"No just saying that your brother's team isn't that good" Tennessee said in response to Nuevo questions. I hear more arguments as I start falling asleep to the wonderful fall breeze.

**Years Ago...**

"Mamá" a young boys voice rings through the village.

"Nakai? What do you want?" says Mexico looking at the young boy.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked with a smiling face.

"Where's Elijah?" Mexico asks hoping that her two sons can play by themselves. After all she was rather busy.

"He was a meeting with the royal governor" I say.

"Right. I remember that now" Mexico sighed "Okay then. What did you want to play?"

"Let's play hide and seek" I say as she starts to give me a piggy-back ride.

**Years Later...**

"Mamá" I say as I run through the village looking for Mexico. She promised she would help me out with something.

"Nakai get out of here" I hear her say harshly. I run to her ignoring her because I was worried about her. When I finally make it to her I she her, Texas, and blond man I don't know.

"I'm sorry for this sister but you need to give Texas his freedom" I hear the blond say, although I didn't know the language back then.

"I'm sorry Alfred but out of my all of children Texas is the most immature. If I give him his freedom he'll get himself killed. I can't let that happen!" after Mexico says this I see her get up. She's injured.

"Mamá, what's happening?" I ask her.

"Arizona! Get out of here NOW!" she says with anger. No doubt because I didn't listen to her.

I gulped, 'Should I go? No she needs my help!' I thought as I pulled out my slingshot and my ammo. "No I will help you!"

"Kid," I hear the blond man say again in Mexico's language "believe me you don't want to be involved in this war. You could get hurt or see something you don't want to see" he said smiling sadly at me.

"Mamá what is this "war" he's talking about" I ask Mamá.

"It's a terribly time that is all you need to kno-" right as she says this I hear a bang and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. The last thing I remember is Mexico trying to catch me and seeing the blond man with a weapon in his hand.

**Unknown Time Pass**

I woke up to see a blond man talking to a person in blue. As I look around I see Elijah laying on a bed next to me, he's injured but not badly.

"You're awake! I was getting worried" he said smiling. Then it hit me, I know him! He shot me,hurt Mamá and now he's hurt my brother.

"You... Stay away from me!" I said knowing I couldn't move with a hurt shoulder without pain.

"Now that's no way to treat your father" he said smile diming. I can't believe it _padre_? What makes him think that!

"You are not my padre." I say shaking my head "You hurt Mexico, me, and my brother! I hate you"

"I did not hurt you or your brother. All I did was talk to your brother and my men went against my orders and shot both of you" the man said raising his voice and coming towards me.

"Sorry," I say raising my courage "but I don't believe you"

"Sorry then, but since Texas declared his independence I have to take you and your brother into my care" the man said looking sorrowful but mad at the same time. I didn't know but because of that moment I slowly became stronger and became the person I am today.

I may not show it but I do love you like a _padre_ now America. I love you for taking care of me and my brother!

"He's smiling!" I hear out of the edge of my mind.

"There's no way you have to be lying Kansas"

"No she's not come look!"

"What! You guys have never seen him smile?"

"As a matter of fact no, no we haven't."

"Quick take a picture before he wakes up!"

My eyes snap open. "No way just as I was gonna snap a pic" Texas yelled. I look at him "Texas. I will play with you"

"What? No way!" Texas says as he picks up the football "No backing down now Ari" he adds as Kansas and Tennessee runs after him.

"You dreamed about Mamá and Papá again didn't you" Nuevo asked. Although it was more like a statement.

"Yes I did brother" I answered him. As Texas yelled hurry up from below.

* * *

**You do not know how long that took. Any author can tell you that when writing their characters make themselves basically. Yeah, that's what Arizona did here. Anyway hope you liked it I did my best here. I don't think you need any help figuring out the Spanish here. P.S. They were actually speaking Spanish the whole story I just wrote it in English. (Hehe yep. I didn't really take part since I didn't make these characters. Anyway, PEACE!-Skye)**

**We do not own Hetalia. Just the OC's.**


	10. Snow By: Skye

**Thought I'd try something a little more emotion al today. So here ya go Colorado fans! (I suppose this is for you Moorey, if you're still reading.)**

* * *

The little girl, barely one year old, stares out the window as she lays in the bassinet, watching with awe as the soft white puffs cascade from the sky, drifting down towards the ground, as the white puffs build up. The day is cold, but the little girl is warm in her bassinet, warmer than the puffs outside that the girl touched as her family's front door was left open. Someone picks her up, still wrapped in the blue blanket with the flowers. They lift her outside, to watch the white puffs personally. The girl laughs as the puffs land on her cheeks, the coldness feeling natural.

"It's called snow, Cydney."

* * *

_Snow_

* * *

The toddler is looking out her window, now in a bigger crib, but still in the same room. The room, formerly just blank white, has been painted soft blue. The toddler, in her white nightgown and small brown pigtails, watches the snow in awe like she did as she was young. Her first word had been Snow. The girl knows her parents are gone, her father busy, her mother asleep. She puts her stuffed bighorn sheep on the corner of the crib, and lifts herself up and over the crib, tumbling to the floor. She has never done this before, she has crawled out but never out of her room, the safe boundaries only to be ruptured by her parents. She crawls out, towards the front door. Her parents never installed baby gates as her parents know she is responsible most of the time, even as a toddler. She pushes open the front door of her house, as she crawls outside, to sit in the snow. She stands up, dancing around in the soft cold snow. She trips and falls, landing on a pillow of snow. She sees a flower, aquilegia cerulean, her flower, covered in a layer of something white and thin and cold. Then, arms scoop her up, to take her back to her safety.

* * *

_Frost_

* * *

The 5 year old is looking outside the window of her school, watching the snow drift down. Why she can't go outside and explore, she does not know. All she knows is that her teachers will be angry if she goes to see the snow, like she did once. But she wants to. She had to have an indoor recess today, no snow for her. The girl is angry and sad. She hears someone ask her if she is okay. Her brother, Utah. The girl grunts sadly and continues to stare at the flakes falling down. She sighs. Finally, the wait is too much, and she bursts out the heavy blue metal door out to the snow. The cold snow, with the frost covered flowers, beckons her. She dances, free, when her brown boots catch on something and she tumbles down on the cold, unforgiving ground. She touches on the thing that made her slip. It is slippery and cold and melts when she presses her hand to it. She frowns and leans out to touch it, to break it, when a scolding teacher takes her inside.

* * *

_Ice_

* * *

The girl sees the little hill, no taller than her father and mother. Her brothers, Utah and Idaho, glide down it shakily with their smooth blue and red boards. The girl clutches her snow white board with the little blue snowflakes, and straps her feet in. Carefully, her mother holds her arm until the girl balances herself on the hill. Her mother gently pushes her and she slides down, keeping her balance as her mother says. She lands carefully. She just snowboarded perfectly. It was her first time ever snowboarding too. Her mother and father praise her and the girl goes on the little hill, again, again, and again, practicing until she makes it all the way down dozens of times without a single fall. The girl runs to the slightly more advanced hill, with a tiny ramp at the bottom. Before her parents are okay, she straps herself in and starts to slide down. The hill isn't much taller than her dad, and it seems easy until she reaches the ramp. Her snowboard goes out of control and she slides into a pile of snow. Her father laughs.

"Well, Cydney, that was your first crash in a snowdrift."

* * *

_Snowdrift_

* * *

I stare out, at the tall mountain. It's the most dangerous mountain I've ever seen. My brothers found it by secret but sine I'm the better snowboarder, they want me to try it out. Sort of jerky, but I love my brothers too much to say no anyway. I carefully buckle my feet in, and take a couple deep breaths. With a prayer of safety, I slide down, the snow attaching itself to my jacket.

* * *

TA DAAA! That was fun to write. Thanks so much for reading! Please review and favorite! -Skye


	11. How Texas became a state By: Skye

**A/N My Social Studies teacher actually said, while being America, "Okay Texas, you suck, but we'll make you a state anyway." So this is based off of that. :-) -Skye P.S I know Texas isn't a corner but it would make more sense to post it in a corner story. You won't actually have Texas' bio until Flash posts her other chapter. So, uh, his appearance...just imagine a cowboy. That will be fine. For Ben, his appearance is in our other fanfic, the other 46 states, chapter 3.**

* * *

Once, long time ago, Texas was a country. He had been one for nine years.

However, Texas was bored. It was lot of work being a country and he was awful lonely. His brothers, Elijah, and Nakai were still in the custody of Mexico.

On the bright side, Texas could go to country meetings without sneaking in.

Texas didn't like the solitude, and wasn't too happy about America and Mexico fighting over HIM of all people. And it bugged him more that they were having a war in Elijah's state. Why again did Texas attack Elijah again? He felt awful that he had argued with his brother in the stupidest way possible and they might never be part of the same country again. Heck, Texas WAS a country.

One day however, he got a letter.

_Dear Texas, _

_It's America. I'd like to discuss something important with you. My children will be present so you may get to know them. We will meet in Virginia this afternoon._

_Sincerely, America_

A letter from America. Texas, since he was bored, just left to the state of Virginia, where the meeting was going to be. A bunch of young adults/teenagers were there. Texas bumped into one, with red eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Hiya! I'm Ben."

"Hi. I'm Texas."

"OHHHH You're that guy who's the tiny country!"

"What?"

Just then, Ben put on a pair of glasses and his eyes turned brown.

"Sorry about that. That was my split personality, Ben. I'm Frank"

Frank seemed a bit too serious for Texas' taste. Texas nodded quickly then continued to look for America. Frank grabbed his shoulder and Texas saw that he was Ben again.

"Hey! Let's play a prank!"

Texas grinned. He was always up for a prank. Being a country kept him too busy for pranks and Texas missed pranking his brothers.

"What kind?"

Later, Texas had set up a bucket with mustard and chicken gizzards over a door, so it can knock over and dunk whoever walked through. Texas and Ben watched, excited. Texas heard footsteps and he and Ben cowered behind a pile of boxes. The person stepped through.

"BEEEEEENNNNNN!"

"Holy crud that's dad!" exclaimed Ben.

Texas' eyes widened. Oops. He was suppose to meet with America, not mustard gizzard dump him!

"Ah...I see you are Texas."

"Yesss..."

"I wanted to invite you to be a state but I see that won't work."

Texas realized how lonely he was. he needed a friend. Like Ben! And now he had screwed it all up and Texas didn't want to be a country anymore! But then he and his brothers would be at war with each other... it was worth it.

"NOOO I'm sorry I'll become a state i didn't know you were gonna walk through the dooooorrrrrrr!"

America stared at him.

"Okay Texas, you suck, but we'll make you a state anyway."

Texas stared.

"YESSSSSS! NOW ALL WE NEED ARE MY REAL BROTHERS AND " Texas began to ramble.

"Who are your real brothers?"

"Elijah and Nakai. They are still with Mexico."

"I'm gonna buy them."

"What?"

* * *

**Hehe. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Utah's (horrible) Day off By: Flash

**A/N: This is just a random thought. What would happen to Utah that would make him consider it a bad day.**

* * *

**At a Park, Utah POV**

I promised to help Nevada with something here but, where is he? Just then my phone rang. As they would say speak of the devil, it was Nevada.

"Hello" I answered. _"Yo. Sorry to ditch ya, but all of the states have agreed that you need a day off from helping people. So you are locked in the park and I rigged your phone to explode after I hang up. So bye" _he said really quickly. I throw my phone away really quickly just as it exploded.

"Yeesh" I mumbled. He said it so frickin quick it was a miracle I caught all that. What did I just think about the word 'frickin'. Ugh, I need to go clean my mouth with soap once I get home. Wait a second did he say I need a _break_ from helping people!? I do not need a break! It's good to help people! AND I DON'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT WHAT THE OTHERS SAY. GREAT NOW I'M WORKED UP!

"Okay, I need to calm down" I say calming my self down. "Let's see so there has to be a way to help people today. Yeah that's it I've got it! All I need to do is climb over the gate!"

**Minutes of Wandering around Lost**

"Here we are the gate" I almost screamed. Now I can get out of here, wait a second. Shoot, it's an electric gate. Looks like this won't be my way out. Now what to do. I know I'll sing some hymns.

**10 Hours Later**

Looks like I sang all 341 hymns so... now what? I think as I look at the sky. What? It looks like it is 7 pm. Shouldn't they be coming to pick me up soon?

"BOOOO!" I jumped as Nev jumped out at me. "So how was your day off" He asked as he smirked at me.

"Well, I don't know. Let's see I was denied to help people all day and... IT WAS HORRIBLE" I yelled at him.

"Really? Oh well, you really did need a day off" he said smirk falling slightly.

"Yep, it was horrible. Although now it's about to get better"

"How?" He asked confused.

"Because now I get to beat you up" I said as I smiled. Just because I am a vivid Mormon does not mean I don't get to have revenge sometimes.

"What?" Nev said with a look of fear as I started to crack my knuckles.

"Start running. You have a 5 second head start" I said darkly.

"Your joking." "1" "Let's talk this over Alex! " "2" " Come on!" "3" Please!" "4" Okay I get it!" he said running off. "5, Let the games begin!" I said starting to run after him. he started screaming like a banshee and begging for mercy. Oh, fun!

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked. Although I thought it was pretty funny.  
**

**It was entertaining. -Skye**


	13. Operation Area 51 By: Both

**A/N: Sorry if you have been waiting but life makes it tough to write these sometimes. (WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS-Skye)**

**Anyways we don't own Hetalia so without further ado "Operation Area 51" is under way!**

* * *

**New Mexico's POV**

"Are you sure that was okay just leaving the rest to them? They looked kinda tired" I asked Arizona as we were walking back to my house from the Grand Canyon were he has a part time job. We had just left the National Park about 3 hours ago by bus and I couldn't help but be worried by the fact that we were leaving the other employees to clean why we left.

Nakai held in a sigh (I could only tell since I'm his twin) as he replied in a monotone voice "As I told you earlier Nuevo they should be just fine. It is their turn after all." I nodded and then noticed that we at my house. I then remembered something important that I promised Roswell since he couldn't come with us to the Grand Canyon.

"I gotta go check on my_ perro extranjero_ (alien dog) so I'll see you later Nakai" I say as I run away. "Right..." I hear him say from behind me " good luck with him and don't get killed by Nev" he finishes letting some type of caring tone into his voice.

"_Te escucho , pero no promete hermano" _(I hear you, but no promises brother) I reply in quick Spanish hoping he didn't hear me as I close the door behind me. Once I locked the door and turned around I got jumped by something. As soon as I got my bearings I noticed a smooth but at the same time rough tongue on my check and something winning happily at me.

"Okay Roswell" I tell my alien dog "_Yo también te quiero _now please get off" (I love you too)

I smile, then start packing things. Earlier, I had called Nathan (He's Skylar's smarter twin brother also know as North California) and asked him to ship me a special suit of invisibility. Well, he sent it, and it's awesome. The only person who could find me was Nakai (I dunno how) so, I think I'll be fine.

Before I zip up the suit though, Roswell jumps in and licks my face. "You know instead of naming you Roswell I should have named you _Feliz_." (Happy) I say as he licks me again wagging his tail ready to go. I sigh, "Okay let's get going" I say finished with zipping up the suit and turning it on.

**50 Hours Later...**

Man that was hard. First off I scared everyone on the road because no one could see me. SO to make sure I didn't give anyone a heart attack I pulled over and turned off the suit. Then after that I got arrested for taking a break and letting Roswell drive (Did I mention he can drive perfectly?). I can't believe that they did that it's not like he was speeding or anything. So because of that I had to wait 25 hours for Papa to come and bail me out. Finally, after Papa bailed me out, I had to have a road trip with Papa driving me over to Rachel, Nevada. That wouldn't have been bad if Papa wasn't stopping at McDonalds at just about every town.

"Boy am I glad that's over" I mumble under my breath.

"HAVE FUN TRYING TO GET INFO NEW!" Papa yells loud enough so Arizona could hear him in Phoenix.

My face turns red and I pray that Nevada didn't hear. My phone rings.

"Uh.. hi?"

"It's Nakai. Did I just hear Papi scream?"

I hang up. Dang it if Nakai actually heard me for real I could be in trouble... I hope this invisibilty suit works... I turn on the suit again and start walking into Area 51.

**Meanwhile...**

**South California's POV**

I shove Vick away from me.

"Ugh Vick, for the last time, I'm NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!"

He pouts and pulls out his guitar. Shoot, not the guitar! Even though I'm wearing flats and I could totally scuff them up, I run.

"SKYLAR! COME BACK!"

Not in a million years you weirdo! I crash into North California AKA Nathan.

"Hey sis what's the matter?" he says catching me.

"I'm not your sister!" I scream and turn away meeting the face of Vick. I hate my life.

"Now I'll start my song now if you don't mind" I glace at Nathan to see him giving me a sad look and motioning that he can do something to help. You now what I rather deal with Vick's singing. I mean, Nathan's smart and all, but no matter what, he can never stop Vick's singing. Plus I hate him.

"Okay Virginia start your song" I say putting on the fake smile Hollywood actors use.

"Okay than here goes. I lov- "Have Fun Trying To Get New Info New!" Screams a eerily familiar voice just as he was about to begin. Thank goodness.

"Was that dad?" I hear Virginia ask as I make my escape.

I spot Nathan face-palming as we leave. Does he know something?

**New Mexico's POV**

Walking into the Area, I keep a sharp eye out for anything. I don't see any people, but I'm still concerned. I once crashed into a tree because I was looking behind me.

After a while, I finally find a building. Opening my little briefcase I had hidden in the suit, I pull out one of those code cracker device things. Placing it on the door, I wait until the code activates. Finally. I push the door open, no sirens or alarms. Hm. Not like how Nevada usually secures Area 51.

I wander around and start looking for a room full of info.

**One hour later...**

Nope, nothing.

**3 more hours after that later...**

Nothing.

**Idon'tevenknowhowmany hours later...**

I realize I'm asleep on the floor. Getting up, I see that there is a door in front of me. Hm, don't remember that. Opening it, I find a room full of file cabinets. Finally, time to snoop around.

As I open the cabinet however, Roswell (who I put on guard duty) started barking. That's not good. Who found me?

The roof of the building blows off. A helicopter flies above. I open a file cabinet to try and get as much information as I can, but the papers are blank.

DANG YOU NEVADA!

I swear, if papa was the one to tip him off, I will murder him...

Nevada comes down and smiles evilly.

"Well, well, well, Elijah."

He grabs me and tries to pull me into a ladder connected to the helicopter. I punch him and Nevada fires his laser eyes at me. He misses, but barely. Can he see me? I look down and realize that my invisibility suit is off. What? Nevada then yanks me into the ladder and when we reach the top, he pushes me into the helicopter. There, I see Vick singing, Skylar curled up in a fetal position and Nathan being held by two security guards as he glares daggers at Vick.

What the heck?

"I see you recognize my captives" Nevada says trying to grab my arm and put handcuffs on them. As I look at them I notice something off about Nathan and Skylar.

"No" I say pulling away from him "I know you would never lock up our siblings, Nev. You love them to much". I smirk pointing to Nathan "He's not wearing swim clothes. Nathan always does no matter what. As for her.." I say pointing to Skylar "she's too pale to ever be Skylar. Skylar is so tan she's sunburned".

As I say this he pulls away quickly. Ha, that means yes. Sometimes he's just too easy to read. "Nice job New Mexico. I need to get better at cloning. Too bad though... you noticed too late." he says. What does he mean by that?

"I'm tired of you invading Area 51." He says evilly.

"Don't shoot lasers at me. That won't work."

He then pushes me out of the helicopter into a giant... ball pit? What is Nev doing now?

"Get ready Eli-"

I jerk awake. "Ouch my head hurts" I say getting out of the bed. I wonder what I was dreaming about? Oh well I better go make Roswell and me some breakfast.

* * *

**There you go a whole chapter about a trip to Area 51**. **Before you say anything yes it is long I know so sorry about that. By the way...about that ending, you guys can theorize as much as you want about what happened to New Mexico. Spanish is (sadly) from google translate.**

**See ya!**


End file.
